


What are friends for?

by kimkiyum



Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Barely cum play tbh, Basically they cum on her lmao, Blow Jobs, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, J-Hope smut, K-Pop smut, Pet Names, Rap Monster smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, bts smut, suga smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkiyum/pseuds/kimkiyum
Summary: You decide to try something new with your three best guy friends.





	What are friends for?

You weren’t quite sure why you’d agreed to this, or why you even thought it would be a good idea to sleep with your three best guy friends… At the same time. 

It had just been a harmless game of guessing each others kinks, something you all thought you would laugh about. But it had turned into all of you discovering that you all wanted to try a foursome, and that turned into you all thinking it would be a good idea to try it with each other. 

Part of you thought it might be a bad idea, but that part was silenced as Hoseok made the first move and kissed you. It was sudden but pleasant, his lips molding softly against yours as his hands cupped your face. 

You had always kind of wondered what it would be like to kiss him and you weren’t disappointed. 

Your hands found their way into his hair, your fingers tugging at his soft locks as he pulled you closer to him on the couch. 

“Hey, about we take this into the bedroom before you two have all the fun without us” Yoongi interrupted, making your cheeks hot as you pulled away from Hoseok. 

You let Namjoon take you by the hand and pull you up from the couch. You followed him along to your bedroom, your stomach doing flips of anticipation as all four of you entered the room. 

It was Namjoon who made a move this time, his hands coming up to cup your face as his lips lingered close to your own. 

“Are you sure about doing this with us?” he asked, his deep voice only adding to the arousal that had settled between your thighs. 

“Yes” you mumbled, your eyes taking in his handsome face before your gaze settled on his lips. 

Your confirmation was all it took to have his lips on yours.

 

Kissing Namjoon was different than kissing Hoseok. It was deeper and sensual and had you moaning softly against his warm lips. 

“I like that sound” Namjoon rasped out, his teeth nipping at your bottom lip before he was pulling away from you.

You were a bit disappointed that he ended the kiss so soon, but your mind was snatched away from that when you felt arms wrapping around your waist from behind. 

You shivered when lips pressed against the side of your neck, your head falling back against the shoulder of Yoongi. His lips were smoother than you imagined, warm and soft as they moved up to your jaw. 

“I think we should start getting all of this off, don’t you?” he asked, his voice low as he snuck his hand beneath your top. 

You nodded your head, lifting your arms above your head as he pulled the shirt up and off your body. 

Your cheeks heated under their gazes, your lip captured between your teeth as Yoongi wasted no time in removing your bra and leaving you standing completely topless in front of them. 

“Someone else needs to shed some clothes now” you said, breaking the silence before it could start getting awkward. 

Hoseok smirked at you, not hesitating to pull his shirt over his head and toss it aside. 

“Now you” you said, turning to face Yoongi who had a grin on his face. 

He nodded, slowly pulling his sweater over his head and letting it drop to the floor beside his feet. 

You nodded in approval and turned your gaze to Namjoon, “You now” 

He smiled at you, his dimples on full display as he tugged his shirt over his head. 

“Okay, are you happy now?” Yoongi asked, his hands landing on your hips and pulling you back against him. 

“I am” you hummed, your eyes falling closed as his hand slipped up your body and his palm cupped your breast. 

You gasped softly, your eyes going to the two boys watching him touch you as his fingers squeezed your soft skin, making you moan. 

“Don't hog her” Hoseok whined, making his way towards you and pulling you away from Yoongi and into his arms. 

His lips were on yours in an instant, his teeth tugging your bottom lip before his tongue was slipping past your lips. 

You moaned into his mouth as his hands slipped down to your ass, pulling you against the growing bulge in his jeans. 

“And you were talking about Yoongi being greedy” Namjoon chuckled. 

Hoseok smiled, his lips leaving yours as he turned you around to face Namjoon. 

“How about you finish undressing her?” he said, his lips ghosting over the shell of your ear as Namjoon made his way over to stand in front of you. 

He dipped down to his knees, tucking his fingers into your jeans and tugging them down without even bothering with the button and zipper. You helped him by kicking them off when they got to your feet. 

His hands rubbed up your legs, slowing nudging them apart. 

“It looks like we’re having quite the affect on her” Namjoon chuckled, moving one of his hands between your thighs. 

You gasped when his finger rubbed across the wet spot that had formed on your panties. 

“Take them off” Yoongi urged, undoing the button on his own jeans as he walked closer to you. 

Namjoon did as told and tugged the thin material down your legs, leaving you completely exposed to all of them. 

“Let me take your place” Yoongi said, nudging Namjoon. 

The younger boy moved aside and Yoongi knelt in front of you. 

“Hold her tight, Hobi” he smirked, “her knees are gonna get weak” 

Your stomach erupted in butterflies as Hoseok’s arm wrapped tightly around your waist, forcing you to lean into his body. 

You bit down on your bottom lip as Yoongi’s face came closer to your core, his hot breath ghosting over you as his hands wrapped around the backs of your thighs and moved your legs open wider. 

He looked up at you as his lips came into contact with your clit, making your mouth fall open. He smirked at your reaction, his tongue coming out to flick against your sensitive bud. 

You tried your hardest not to make a sound, but it fell apart when he sucked against your clit. You mewled loudly, your body feeling hotter as the other two boys watched what Yoongi did between your thighs. 

His tongue lapped at your folds, making your hips squirm. His hands tightened on your thighs, his lips pressing a rough kiss against you. 

Your hands clutched at Hoseok’s arm, your legs feeling weak as Yoongi licked at your clit harder. You whimpered at the pleasure, making all three boys smirk. 

“She’s sensitive" Yoongi hummed, sitting back and looking up at you. 

Your face went hot at the sight of him, his smirking lips wet with your arousal. 

He stood up from between your legs, his hand landing on your hip as you looked at him shyly. 

"What about you, (Y/N)?” he asked, “What do you want to do?” 

You were lost for words, your brain spinning with all the things you wanted. 

“I wanna-” you mumbled, your cheeks feeling like they were on fire, “I wanna do something to Namjoon” 

Yoongi smiled and stepped aside, “He’s all yours, kitten” 

You looked at Namjoon shyly and found him smirking as he pulled you out of Hoseok arms and into his. 

“And what do you want to do to me, baby girl?” he asked, his hand cupping your chin and making you look him in the eyes. 

“Let me show you” you whispered, lowering yourself to your knees. 

You knew there was no sense in being shy so you didn’t hesitate to begin undoing his jeans. 

You slipped the thick materiel down his legs, allowing him to kick them away before you were doing the same with his boxers. 

Your stomach clenched in arousal at the sight of his cock. You were somewhat proud that you had helped make him this hard. Your hands rested on his thighs as you leaned in to pepper kisses against his hip. 

You slowly let one of your hands move up to wrap around his length, your thumb rubbing against his swollen tip. 

He moaned deep in his throat at the feeling, his gaze locked on you as you leaned in and let your tongue replace your thumb. 

You took him into your mouth slowly, letting your tongue press against the underside of his shaft as you took him as deep as you could and rubbed what you couldn’t fit with your hand. 

You sucked him off slowly at first, bobbing your head slowly and making him breath heavy above you. 

“You look so pretty with your lips wrapped around his cock” Hoseok chimed in, a smirk on his face as he took a seat on the end of your bed. 

You moaned against Namjoon’s cock, his words encouraging you to move faster and give Namjoon the friction he really wanted. 

“Don’t make him cum too fast” Yoongi smirked. 

You pulled back from Namjoon, letting his cock fall from your mouth with a wet ‘pop’. 

“How about we get to the real shit” Hoseok smirked, standing up and ridding himself of his own jeans and boxers. 

You lifted yourself from your kneeling position as Hoseok reach for you and allowed him to pull you onto the bed with him. 

You couldn’t stop your gaze from traveling down to his hard length, the sight making you clench with need. 

“How are we going to do this?” Yoongi asked, stripping himself of the rest of his clothes and joining you two on the bed. 

“Hoseok can go” Namjoon shrugged, joining you on the bed on the opposite side. 

You felt shy surrounded by all of them, your cheeks hot as you watched Hoseok lean down to dig through his wallet for a condom. 

You squirmed in anticipation, your thighs squeezing together as you watched Hoseok roll the condom down his length. His strong hands parted your legs, his body fitting between your thighs perfectly. 

You released a soft moan at the feeling of his body against yours, your legs opening wider as he took his cock into his hand and slowly rubbed his tip through your wet folds. 

“Please” you whimpered, your core throbbing for more. 

Hoseok grinned, instantly giving into your plea and slipping himself inside of you. 

You mewled loudly at the sensation, your back arching as he filled you. Your eyes shyly met Yoongi’s and the grin on his face made your whole body go hot. 

“I think you can do more with that mouth than just moan, kitten” Yoongi smirked, taking his cock into his hand. 

You knew what he wanted and opened your mouth, eager to please him. He smirked at your little sign of submission and placed himself between your lips, moaning deep in his throat when you flicked your tongue against his sensitive tip. 

You were so caught up in this, your one hand gripping the sheets as Hoseok started to move in and out of you, and your other hand reaching out to wrap around Namjoon’s cock. 

You moaned against Yoongi’s length as Hoseok’s rhythm got faster, your hand stroking at Namjoon to match his rhythm. 

“She loves this” Yoongi chuckled, petting your hair as you let him push more of himself into your mouth. 

“She looks so sexy being fucked like this” Namjoon hummed, his fingers running up your body to rim around your nipple. 

You whimpered around Yoongi’s cock, the attention just turning you on more. 

“And she feels so good” Hoseok groaned, his fingers pressing into your hips as he fucked into you deeper. 

You moaned at his words and pressed your hips into his thrusts. 

“If she keeps this up, I’m gonna cum in no time” Yoongi moaned, his hips rolling into your mouth as you hollowed your cheeks and pressed your tongue flat against the underside of his cock. 

You loved knowing you were doing this to him, so you moved your free hand up to rub against his balls, earning a loud moan from the boy above you. 

You wanted to make them cum fast, to show them just how good you could be. You started to stroke Namjoon faster, earning a gasp as he began fucking into your grip. 

“She must get off on having all these cocks with the way she’s clenching” Hoseok said, his fingers coming to rub against your clit. 

You whined at the feeling, your thighs tightening around him and your hips jerking up for more. 

Yoongi’s gaze was fierce as he looked down at you, his jaw clenched to try and control his own moans as you let him rock into your mouth. 

“Fuck, she’s good” he moaned, his head falling back. 

You moaned against his length and rubbed harder against his balls, making his moans grow in volume until he was pulling himself out of your mouth. 

He took cock into his hand and began pumping himself sloppily, broken moans falling past his lips as he came. 

You moaned as his release landed on your chest, the dirtiness of it somehow making you clench tighter around Hoseok’s cock. 

“She’s such a dirty girl” Namjoon growled, the sight only setting him that much closer to his own orgasm. His jaw was slightly slack as he watched your hand work over his length. 

You moaned in bliss at the whole situation, your eyes finding Hoseok’s as he began to pound into you. 

“Do you like it rough, baby?” he asked, smirking when you nodded your head and let out a broken moan. 

You turned your head to Namjoon, rubbing your thumb against his tip as you stroked him. 

“Are you going to cum on me too?” you asked sweetly, your thighs shaking as Hoseok continued pressing you closer to your high. 

Namjoon gasped at your dirty words, his eyes lidded as he looked down at you. 

You knew he was close by the way his hips we jerking into your palm, and you were confirmed right when he pushed your hand away and began stroking his cock. 

He moaned loud, the sound deep as sinful as he spilled his release across your chest. You bit your lip as you watched him, his gaze meeting yours before he looked to where Hoseok was between your thighs. 

“It’s just us now, baby” Hoseok smirked, making you smile as he leaned down to press a kiss against your lips. 

You moaned into his mouth, your hands tangling in his hair as he rubbed faster against your swollen clit. 

“I’m gonna cum” you breathed out, the feeling of him inside of you and his fingers working you becoming all too much. 

He smiled, “Good. I want you to cum nice and hard for me. You’ve been such a good girl” 

You whimpered at his praise, your hips rocking against his thrusts. 

“Come on, kitten. Let him feel you cum” Yoongi cooed, letting his fingertips rub against your nipple. 

Your eyes fell closed, your whole world spinning as the tight coil of pleasure in you finally snapped. 

Your moans were shamefully loud as you came, your hands clutching the sheets and your back arching as your walls clenched impossibly tight around Hoseok’s cock. 

The boy between your thighs moaned loudly, his thrust becoming sloppy as he sped towards his own high. 

You whimpered at the continued stimulation, your walls still clenching tight and easily sending Hoseok into his own orgasm. 

He stilled inside of you, his jaw falling slack as he spilled his release into the condom. 

You were completely breathless and barely managed a whimper as he pulled out of you, your thighs still shaky from how hard you had came.

All three boys were silent as they looked down at you, making you feel shy as you sat up slowly. 

“What?” you asked, your voice quiet. 

“We had no idea you were so… Naughty” Namjoon said, a small smirk slipping onto his lips. 

Your cheeks went hot and you looked away, “I feel awkward. Stop staring at me” 

You pushed past Hoseok and got off the bed, looking at the boys who all had satisfied grins on their face. 

“Did you enjoy it?" Hoseok asked, his question genuine. 

You nodded shyly, "I did” 

All three boys smiled widely at that. 

“We’re glad” Yoongi said happily, getting off the bed and collecting his clothes from the floor.

“We’ll give you some privacy and go get some food or something while you shower” Namjoon said, grabbing his own clothes and beginning to dress himself. 

Your whole body flashed hot as you remembered why you really needed to shower and looked down at your chest. 

“Oh… Okay” you said, giving them a small smile to hide your slight embarrassment of what was decorating your breasts.

"And… Thanks for like… Trying this with us" Hoseok chuckled, making you smile. 

“I wanted to try it too, so you’re welcome. And besides, what are friends for?” you teased, making them all smile. 

“Alright, alright. Go shower and we’ll be back soon” Hoseok said, slipping his shirt back over his head and ushering the other two boys to the door. 

You smiled at your friends as they slipped out of your bedroom with disheveled clothes and messy hair.


End file.
